I Will ONESHOOT
by Flaxxrpaa
Summary: Karena Kissmark, Jungkook mendapatkan apa yang selama ini ia cari yaitu, Takdirnya. bad summary :"). VKOOK! slght Namjin.


**Title : I Will**.

 **Main cast : Kim Taehyung X Jeon Jungkook.**

 **Genre : Yaoi, Romance.**

 **Don't Plagiat !**

 **Sorry for typos**

 **Happy Reading :)**

•~ ** _VK_** ~•

Malam kota seoul yang sibuk, menemani malam panjang namja manis bergigi kelinci.

"Huft~" terdengar suara helaan nafas dari sang namja tersebut yang entah keberapa kalinya.

"Kau memang bodoh Jungkook! Hiks!" namja mungil itu adalah Jeon Jungkook. Namja sederhana yang mempunyai wajah manis bak seorang yeoja dan bergigi kelinci.

Saat ini Jungkook tengah berjalan seorang diri ditengah sunyinya malam.

 **Flashback**

 _Drtt.. Drrtt._

 _"Yeoboseo?" terdengar suara diseberang sana._

 _"Ye? Maaf dengan siapa ini?" tanya Jungkook._

 _"Jeon Jungkook-ssi, Tuan Jeon meninggal dunia dikarenakan sakit, dan Nyonya Jeon sedang dilarikan ke rumah sakit akibat shock. Segeralah datang ke rumah duka. Aku adalah tetanggamu, Jungkook-ssi."_

 _"Hiks.. Apa lagi ini? Ya tuhan.. Hiks.." setelah mendengar penjelasan dari tetangganya, Jungkook segera berlari secepat mungkin dengan isakan kecil. Hatinya sakit sangat sakit._

 _Saat Jungkook sampai, yang ia lihat adalah foto Aboejinya, "hiks.. Appa.. Hikss Eomma.." Ujar Jungkook tersengal – sengal. Jungkook tidak dekat dengan abeojinya, namun ia merasa kehilangan._

 _"Jeon Jungkook-ssi? Aku turut berduka cita." ucap seseorang, dan saat Jungkook berbalik ia melihat sosok namja tinggi, manis dan namja yang lebih tinggi dan jakung dari namja tersebut._

 _"Jinniee hyung hiks.." Jungkook berlari kearah namja yang memanggilnya dan langsung memeluknya._

 _"Tenang Kookkie-ya.. Aku akan bersamamu.." hibur namja berkulit mulus bernama Kim Seokjin Seraya mengibur, tangan Seokjin mengelus punggung Jungkook dengan sayang. Ya Seokjin sendiri adalah sahabat dekatnya, dan namja yang berdiri disebelah Seokjin adalah suaminya. Mereka Gay dan Jungkook tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu._

 _"Sebaiknya, kau kerumah sakit sekarang juga." ujar suami Seokjin -Kim Namjoon-_

 _"Gomawo, apa kau yang menelponku tadi?" tanya Jungkook dengan isakan kecil dibibirnya._

 _"Ahh.. Mianhae Kookkie-ya, handphoneku tadi ketinggalan dan hanya Namjoon yang membawa handphone. Dan saat itu mendadak dan Namjoon tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Jadi dia mengatakan bahwa dia adalah tetanggamu." jelas Seokjin._

 _"Hiks.. Gomawo Jinnie Hyung" lirih Baekhyun._

 _"Tak apa, kau boleh pergi kerumah sakit. Aku akan mengurus semuanya. Sebagai ucapan terimakasih atas apa yang selama ini abeoji lakukan padaku" ucap Seokjin sedih dan Namjoon yang disampingnya hanya bisa menenangkan suaminya lewat usapan kecil dipunggung Seokjin._

 _Cup~_

 _Jungkook dan Seokjin sudah biasa melakukan seperti itu, tanda terimakasih dan kasih sayang seorang sahabat dan seorang Eomma kedua bagi Jungkook_

 _Namjoon yang melihat suaminya dicium itu hanya mendelik tidak suka kepada Jungkook. Dan Jungkook menampilkan gigi kelincinya dan terhibur akan ekspresi Namjoon itu._

 _SKIP_

 _Saat Jungkook sampai di Rumah sakit, ia dengan cepat menuju kamar yang ditunjukan oleh salah satu perawat yang sedang jaga._

 _Cklek_

 _"Eomma hiks.." dengan cepat Jungkook menghamburkan pelukan kepada sang Eomma yang tengah lemah di ranjang rumah sakit._

 _"Hyung.. Hiks appa hyung appa pergi!.. Hiks hiks" Jungkook yang mendengar suara isakan sang adik pun, memberi sebuah ciuman dan pelukan agar sang adik tenang._

 _"Appa tidak pergi Somi-ya, Appa mengawasi kita dari atas. Jadi kau tidak boleh nakal dan bersedih lagi, arra?" ujar Jungkook dan dibalas anggukan kecil oleh sang adik -Jeon Somi-_

 _"Jungkook-ah... Bawa adikmu keluar sayang, kasihan dia sedari tadi hanya duduk disofa itu.." ujar lirih eomma Jungkook dan tersenyum kecil._

 _"Arraseo eomma, kajja Somi-ya~" ujar riang Jungkook untuk menutupi kesedihannya._

 **flashback off**

Jungkook mengantar adiknya masuk ke kamar inap sang eomma.

 **Cup**

"Eomma, Kookiee pulang dulu. Selamat malam." ujar Jungkook dengan senyuman.

"Hati-hatilah, ingat Appa mengawasimu dari atas" setelah eomma Jungkook berucap, ia terkekeh dan mengingat apa yang Jungkook terangkan kepada sang adik.

"Ahh eomma.. Selamat malam." dan Jungkook keluar dari kamar inap tersebut. Jungkook berjalan gontai di sepanjang koridor rumah sakit, Jungkook ingin memesan taksi namun moodnya sedang tidak menginginkan menaiki taksi dan Jungkook harus berjalan sampai rumah.

SKIP

Dilain tempat, namja tan sexy yang sedikit mabuk diatas meja bar dengan segelas vodka ditangannya.

"Hei Kim! Pulanglah! dasar alien" ujar temannya berpawakan pendek -Park Jimin-

"Berikan hik aku segelas hik lagi" rancau namja tan tersebut dengan suara husky.

"Habiskan dulu sialan!" ujar Jimin dengan nada geram dan dibalas anggukan layaknya anak kecil.

"Kim Taehyung kau mabuk!" geram Jimin, "Aku tidak Park Jiminiee" tandas Taehyung.

"Terserah! Aku pulang!" final Jimin karena lelah berdebat oleh namja idiot seperti Taehyung.

"Bye, Jiminniee~" jawab Taehyung dengan nada dan ekspresi yang terlihat menjijikan dimata Jimin.

"Tck! Menyedihkan" dan Park Jimin beranjak dari sana.

Setelah Jimin keluar dari club tersebut, Taehyung pun melakukan hal yang sama, keluar dari club dengan gontai dan sesekali terhuyung kesana – kemari.

 **BRUK**

"Shh" Taehyung meringis kecil,

Taehyung limbung dan jatuh dengan sekuat tenaganya ia berdiri kembali dan berjalan pelan menuju pintu keluar.

 **BRUK**

"Akhh" Bukan Taehyung yang meringis, namun pemuda yang Taehyung tubruk. Dengan sekuat tenaga namja mungil tersebut menompang tubuh raksasa Taehyung

"Ajusshi? Kau tak apa? Ajusshi, sadarlah kumohon." harap pemuda lebih mungil dari Taehyung tersebut

"Akhh! Eomma!! Salah apa Jungkookkiee!" ternyata namja mungil yang menompang tubuh Taehyunh adalah Jeon Jungkook.

 **Cup**

"Ahh" tiba – tiba saja bibir sexy Taehyung mendarat mulus di leher mulus Jungkook, dan Jungkook merasakan perih di lehernya. "Apa ajusshi ini vampir?" itulah pemikiran Jungkook.

Tubuh Taehyung tidaklah ringan dengan tubuh kekar seperti ini, Tampan –pikir Jungkook saat melihat Taehyung secara dekat.

Dengan cepat Jungkook mencari handphone milik Taehyung dengan cara meraba celananya, dan Jungkook tidak sengaja menyentuh penis Taehyung yang dapat dikategorikan besar itu.

"Nghh" Taehyung bergumam dalam rengkuhan Jungkook.

"Ah! Gotcha!" Jungkook dengan cepat membuka handphone Taehyung dan segera menghubungi nomor Shin ajusshi yang tertera di riwayat panggilan.

"Yeoboseo? Ah, apa anda Kerabat dekat pemilik nomor ini?" tanya Baekhyun

"Ah.. Ye saya supir pribadi tuan muda Kim." jawab seorang disebrang sana.

"Ehm, Ajusshi tolong jemput dia di jalan Myun-dong di club armys. Saya tunggu terimakasih." ucap Jungkook sopan.

"Ye, terimakasih banyak noona."

"Tap-"

 **Tut tut**

Panggilan pun terputus, dan Jungkook sibuk memandangi wajah tenang namja disebelahnya.

"Kau tampan, sayang sialan!" ujar Jungkook dengan nada datar.

 **Cup**

"Akhh" dan Taehyung melakukan hal yang sama, memeluk Jungkook dan menaruh bibirnya di perpotongan leher Jungkook.

"Sialan! Apa yang kau lakukan! Kissmark?! Yakk!" teriak Jungkool bak seorang yeoja. Dengan ponsel Taehyung yang ada ditangannya, Jungkook mengaca lewat ponsel Taehyung dan melihat ada dua kissmark berwarna merah keungu – ungunan.

"Arghhh!!! eomma!! Appa maafkan aku!! Eomm- hmpttt" teriak Jungkook terpendam karena benda nan kenyal beraroma alkohol menempel sempurna.

"Eunghh~" Jungkook melenguh saat Taehyun menggigit bibirnya, melumat dengan nafsu.

"Tuan muda?"

 _Plop_

Suara tautan pun terlepas dan Jungkook hanya bersemu malu.

"Oh! Ajhussi!"

"Maafkan saya noona" ujar supir pribadi tuan Kim seraya memindahkan tubuh tuan mudanya dari tubuh mungil Jungkook.

"Maaf–"

"Saya akan membawa tuan Kim pulang. Maafkan keteledoran tuan Kim, noona."

"Maaf–" lagi – lagi ucapan Jungkook terpotong kedua kalinya.

Blam

Terdengar suara pintu tertutup. Dan ternyata ajhussi itu sudah membawa namja sialan yang memberi tanda pada leher Jungkook pergi.

"ARGHH.. AKU BISA GILA!!!" jerit Jungkook frustasi.

"Eoh? apa ini? dompet?" dan segera Jungkook mengambil dompet yang ia temu dibawah kakinya lalu membukanya.

 **SHIT**

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan?" ternyata dompet yang Jungkook temu adalah milik..

Kim Taehyung. CEO dari KIMV Company?!

Siapa yang tidak mengenal Kim Taehyung? Mungkin hanya Jungkook yang jarang sekali mendengarkan berita.

Kim Taehyung namja berumur 24 tahun, adalah CEO dari KIMV Company. Dia menjadi CEO sejak berumur 22 tahun menggantikan tuan Kim yang semakin tua.

"Arghh bagaimana ini?!" dengus Jungkook. Dan Jungkook membuka isi dompet tersebut dan menemukan dimana Tuan muda Kim tinggal.

"Ah.. Dasar orang kaya." Dan Jungkook memutuskan tuk mengembalikannya besok. Dirinya juga lupa tentang abeojinya.

SKIP

Keesokan paginya Jungkook sudah ada dalam perjalanan. Sehabis menjenguk sang eomma, Jungkook segera ke mansion si pemilik dompet.

"Apa ini? Wah daebak!" kagum Jungkook dengan mata berbinar. Sangat Cantik.

"Maaf noona? Anda mencari siapa?" tanya penjaga keamanan.

Jungkook mendengus sebal karena dipanggil noona.

"Kim Taehyung." gumam Jungkook dengan mata yang tertuju pada mansion. "Dan aku namja!" gumam datar Jungkook.

"Ah.. Maaf tuan–"

"Jungkook. Panggil saja Jungkook."

"Ah.. Apa tuan sudah membuat janji?" tanya petugas keamanan dengan hati – hati.

"Aku temannya."

"Baiklah, maafkan kesalahanku tadi tuan." dan sang petugas keamanan membukakan gerbang dan membukuk sopan. Jungkook hanya mengangguk sebagai balasan.

"Daebak! Luas sekali!" gumam Jungkook tak percaya. Memperlihatkan gigi kelincinya.

 **TING TONG**

 **Ceklek**

"Permisi? Bisakah aku bertemu dengan Kim Taehyung?" Tanya Jungkook kepada sang maid. Dan maid tersebut hanya menatap Jungkook ragu.

"Aku temannya. Dan bisakah kau mengantarku ke ruangannya, noona?" dan Jungkook menekankan kata 'Noona' agar maid wanita tersebut sadar dari lamuannya.

Tanpa menjawab, maid tersebut berjalan dengan Jungkool yang mengekorinya.

"Disini, saya permisi dulu." ujar sopan maid tersebut.

"Terimakasih" gumam Jungkook dengan sedikit melirik maid tersebut, dan Jungkook melihat sang maid menunduk dan meroma. Namun Jungkook hanya menatap datar.

 _"Bagaimana si Kim bangsat memperkejakan maid genit."_

 **Cklek**

Pintu terbuka, memperlihatkan Jungkook sosok mungil yang menggunakan kemeja biru polos kebesaran dan jeans yang ketat. Tidak lupa dengan dua plester dilehernya. Dan Taehyung yang sedang duduk dikursinya.

"Kau, Kim Taehyung?" Taehyung mengernyit menatap sosok namja mungil didepannya.

"Ya. Dan kau?" balas Taehyung dengan tatapan yang tak lepas dari namja mungil tersebut. Jungkook pun risih akhirnya memberanikan diri tuk berjalan kemeja sang CEO muda.

"Ini milikmu?" bukanya menjawab pertanyaan Taehyung, Jungkook malah meletakan benda kecil namun tebal diatas meja kerja Taehyung.

"Ya. Apa kau mengambilnya?" Taehyung dengan santainya mengatakan seperti itu dan Jungkook mengeram kecil.

"Jangan asal menuduh! Dan kau yang membuat ini terjadi!" teriak Jungkook seraya membuka plester yang menutupi kissmark tersebut.

Taehyung diam dan tetap santai. Kemudian ia beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan pelan kearah pemuda kelinci.

"A-Apa yang kau lak– hmppt" Jungkook merasakan benda kenyal yang menubruk bibirnya.

"Hmptt.. A-Apa yang kau lakukan!?" suara Jungkook meninggi dan sedikit bergetar. Ia takut.

"Aku menyukaimu." ujar Taehyung santai seakan – akan ia bercanda, namun dimata Taehyung tidak ada sirat kebohongan.

"Maaf?" tanya Jungkook memastikan.

"Aku mencintaimu." ulang Taehyung dan menatap Baekhyun tajam.

"Heol, apa kau masih dalam mode mabuk? Seberapa banyak kau minum?!" Jungkook bertanya sedikit membentak. Matanya menatap Taehyung tak percaya dan tangannya terkepal erat menahan emosi.

"Maafkan aku, Kookiee-ya. Aku akan menjelaskannya. Kook aku tau kau tidak mengenalku, tapi kumohon ingat aku kembali! Aku adalah TaeTae mu! Taehyungiee hanya milik seorang Jeon Jungkook. Apa kau tidak mengingatku? Aku berkata bahwa aku pindah ke London untuk melanjutkan studiku, dan aku kembali untuk dirimu! Tapi saat aku mendengar kabar bahwa Appa Jeon meninggal, aku sangat terpuruk. Dan aku pergi ke bar untuk menjernihkan pikiranku dan berharap ini semua adalah mimpi buruk. Tapi apa? Appa Jeon memang benar – benar meninggalkan kita! Dan maaf Kook, aku memberi tanda Kissmark dengan tujuan agar kau mencariku. Dan akhirnya kau mencariku dengan alasan benda itu." Taehyung berujar dengan menujuk dompet di meja, "Dan saat kita berciuman, aku sudah sadar sepenuhnya. Dan kau menikmatinya juga bahkan kau merona!"

Taehyung terkekeh mengingat kejadian tadi malam. Taehyung berbalik menuju jendela dipojok ruangan meninggalkan Jungkook yang merunduk malu sekaligus berusaha mengingat.

 **Flashback**

 _"Taehyungiee! Tunggu aku!" seorang namja kelinci yang berteriak lantang karena namja yang lebih tinggi meninggalkannya._

 _"Astaga! Kookiee jangan lari! Kook–"_

 ** _Bruk_**

 _"Shh.. Sakit Tae.." ringis namja kelinci tersebut seraya mengusap luka pada lututnya._

 _"Aku sudah memperingatimu Kook! Astaga! Kajja naiklah!" Namja tinggi tersebut mengulurkan tangannya dan berjongkok._

 _"Ehm, Hyungiee aku malu" namja manis pun merona dan tangannya menerima tangan Taehyung._

 _Jungkook sudah berada di punggung Taehyung, mereka berjalan menuju rumah Jungkook._

 _"Ehm, Kookiee.. Aku akan mengatakan sesuatu, namun aku takut jika kau kecewa padaku."_

 _"Apa hyung? Katakan!" Jungkook pun penasaran ia sangat bersemangat untuk mendengarkan cerita namja giantnya._

 _"Nah, duduklah." Titah Taehyung. Saat ini Taehyung kecil dan Jungkook kecil sudah berada di teras rumah Jungkook._

 _"Lanjutkan~ aku penasaran!" Jungkook kecil mulai merengek dan mengeluarkan jurus aegyonya berharap Taehyung luluh._

 _"Arraseo! Aku akan pindah ke London untuk studiku." ujar Taehyung cepat dan sedih. Jungkook mulai menunduk dan melamun._

 _"Hiks.." satu isakan lolos keluar dari bibir ranum Jungkook._

 _"Kook, maafkan aku. Aku janji aku akan kembali ke Seoul. Kau ingat janji kita?" tanya Taehyung kecil._

 _"Kita akan bersatu selamanya. Kita akan menikah dan hidup bersama." gumam Jungkook._

 _"Hyungiee~ janji akan kembali?" tanya Jungkook kecil dengan isakan kecil._

 _"Janji" gumam Taehyung_.

 **Flashback offffff**.

"Kau mengingatnya?" tanya Taehyung yang masih setia menatap diluar jendela.

Grep

Jungkook berlari dan memeluk Taehyung dari belakang.

"Hiks Taehyungiee" isak Baekhyun.

Taehyung berbalik dan membalas pelukan Jungkook dengan erat.

Taehyung menangkup pipi Jungkook dan mengecup sekilas bibir Jungkook.

"Aku mencintaimu, Maukah kau menikah denganku dan menepati janji kita sewaktu kecil?" tanya Taehyung seraya berlutut didepan Jungkook. Tangan Taehyung meraih jari Jungkook dan mengecupnya lama.

"Aku mau hyung." jawab Jungkook cepat.

 _Hiks.. Hikss_

Jungkook menangis bahagia didalam rengkuhan Taehyung.

"Aku mencintaimu." ujar Jungkook yang terendam oleh dada bidang Taehyung.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu. Selalu mencintaimu." jawab Taehyung dan mengecup lama pucuk kepala Jungkook.

.

.

.

 ** _•~VK~•_**

End.

jujurnya, aslinya tu aku buat cerita dengan cast pcy x bbh. Tapi gemes sendiri dan pengen bikin VKook ver. Kalo aku buat dua satu VK ver. yang satu CB ver. nanti kalian bosen ㅇㅅㅇ

Dan maaf kalo ada typos

Maaf untuk "The Leaders" kemungkinan aku lanjut bbrp chap untuk couple. Atau bhkn ga aku lanjut? ya ga tau sih. Tp ga mau ada cemoohan, kritikan lagi. Aku blm terbiasa maaf ya. Aku curhat dikit td gpplaaa:v

Thankyou~

 _Love, Alff._


End file.
